dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs. Mickey Mouse
Goku vs. Mickey Mouse is an episode of DBX, featuring Goku of Dragon Ball franchise and Mickey Mouse from the anonime serie. Description Shonen Jump vs. Disney!, who of these main protagonists of his series will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX. Pre-Fight Mickey was walking when suddenly saw Goku who felt that Mickey's Ki was awesome and said. Goku: Hi, you want to fight. Mickey: It's okay. The two prepare for battle. Fight Annuncier: Here we go! Goku and Mickey were hit and kicked simultaneously, but Goku would soon have an advantage over the Disney mascot and when Mickey tries to hit him, Goku teleports and kicks him in the back, knocking the mouse down. When Mickey gets up Goku said. Goku: Solar Flare! The light blinded Mickey wich allowed Goku to give him a flurry of punches and kicks, ending with a kick he sent flying the mouse to a wall. Goku: Kaio-Ken! Goku runs quickly to Mickey who quckly uses his Kingdom Hearts suit and uses Auto-Teleport to avoid being hit. Mickey then shot Pearl, wich Goku collided with Ki Blasts. Goku: Mafuba! Goku tries to cath Mickey with the Mafuba but Mickey used Stopza to freeze time and destroyed the bottle and time returns to normality. Goku: But how?. Goku tried to hit Mickey with Dragon Punch, who dodged. Mickey: Ha, ha. Goku then try to cut Mickey with the Kienzan but easily dodge the attack. Goku uses the Kiai, sending Mickey to a wall. Goku uses the Genkidama but Mickey melts it with the Thinner. Mickey pulled out his Keyblade, so Goku pulled out his Power Pole and they collide with weapons, several times, until Mickey disarms Goku. Mickey: Ha, who takes care of you. Goku: This. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan. Mickey: You only changed hair. Goku hits Mickey and sends him crashing into a tree. Mickey gets up and decides to use the Sorcerer's Hat. Mickey then flying and throws a couple of fireballs, wich Goku elusive. Goku then flies towards Mickey, colliding the Fireballs with his Ki Blasts in the air, until a KI Blast hit Mickey's hat. Mickey: Oh no! Mickey screamed while he was falling but Goku could still fly and hit Mickey and knock him down. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Mickey dedcided to remove the super heores machine from Ludwig Von Drake and became Super Mickey. Both collided blows while flyning in the air and Goku decided to become Super Saiyan God. Goku and Mickey continued to hit each other until Mickey's form disappeared. Mickey: Oh no! Goku: Let's see wath will help you against this. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Goku: Come on, mouse!. Goku and Mickey collided blows and kicks but Goku had the advantage and kicked Mickey to a wall. Goku: It's time to finish this!. Goku: Kamehameha. The wave of energy approached Mickey more and more. Mickey: I can not lose!. Mickey took out the Magic Brush and melted the Kamehameha, and hit Goku by knocking him down and returning it to its base form. Mickey then tried to shoot Goku with the Thinner but Goku dodged the attack, agreed to the Ultra Instinct. Mickey tried to hit Goku repeatedly, but failed each hit. Mickey: But how do you avoid everything i do?. Goku then kicks Mickey to a wall. Mickey: I'm sorry but i'll have to use this. Mickey used the Stopza and take out the Magic Brush, melting Goku. "K.O." Mickey: I won! Results The winner is: Mickey Mouse Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Disney themed battles Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights